The Heart of the Matter
by CordeliaHalliwell
Summary: New Directions is furious when Rachel quits a month before Regionals but when they draw the wrong conclusion the consequences will be catastrophic.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Heart of the Matter**

**Author: CordeliaHalliwell**

**Spoilers: ...Quinn is Pregnant? up until Dream On, that is New Directions does not know that Rachel is Shelby's daughter. **

**Summary: New Directions is furious when Rachel quits a month before Regionals but when they draw the wrong conclusion the consequences will be **

**catastrophic.**

**Parings: Will eventually be Rachel/Quinn among others. **

**Chapter One**

* * *

Will Schuster stared blankly at Rachel Berry. He took in the tears and how small she appeared and felt his heart clench. He was almost certain that she wasn't doing this of her own volition, or out of some sort of Diva pride.

Finally he sighed, "Rachel…" He stood and looked out of his office window. The Glee kids were trickling in and taking their seats, ignoring the tearful Diva in his office and their distraught coach. He turned his attention back to Rachel and watched as she tried to bore a hole into the ground with her stare. "Regionals is in a month, and you're the lead Rachel. Why now?"

Rachel looked up and Will fought down the urge to comfort her when he saw the tears in her eyes, "Mr. Shue… I just can't be in Glee anymore."

Will took a step closer and stamped down the part of him that wanted to shake her as a thought occurred to him, "Is this about Jesse, I know him going back to Vocal Adrenaline was hard but that is no reason quit."

Rachel's head snapped back up and she shook her head, "This has nothing to do with Jesse Mr. Schue!" She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin, "I don't want to quit Glee, I have to and I was hoping for some understanding." She scowled and turned on her heel and in brief flash Will Schuster realized that this was likely to be the last Glee related Diva storm out he witnessed courtesy of Rachel Berry.

He called out to her as she reached the door, "What am I supposed to tell the others Rachel?"

Rachel stopped short but didn't turn as she slowly opened the door; quietly she replied "Tell them I'm sorry…" She slipped out of the office and fled the music room.

Will followed and breathed out a sigh as he faced his students.

Mercedes was the first to speak, "What's up with Miss Thang today?"

Will rubbed a hand over his brow and opened his mouth to speak, "Guys, I have some bad news…"

It had been three days since Rachel's impromptu exit from Glee and the team still wasn't sure what to make of it. They had expected her to return the next day with her metaphorical tail between her legs but had been surprised and alarmed when she steadfastly avoided Glee and all of its members. The club, which rarely met in its entirety outside of rehearsal, was gathered at the Lima Mall food court to discuss, sans Mr. Schuster, the problem that was their sudden lack of star.

Mercedes growled, "I don't get her! She had the solos, all of them and she up and quit three weeks before regionals?"

Finn shook his head, "Maybe she and Mr. Schue had an argument…"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Face it guys, we all know she's a diva."

There was a moment of silence and then quietly Quinn spoke, "It wasn't a storm out guys…" Everyone looked at her, waiting for her to continue, "She didn't storm out is what I mean, she just left, it wasn't dramatic, she didn't try to make a point, she just… left."

The table grew quiet again.

After a few minutes of silence Brittany cocked her head and blurted, "It's Rachel!"

The group gazed at her and in an impatient tone Puck snapped, "Duh Brittany, who do you think we've been talking about?" He winced a second later and scowled at Santana only to be quailed by her dark glare.

Brittany sighed and shook her head, "No, I mean its Rachel." She pointed across the food court and the glee clubers turned to look.

Sure enough, Glee's former diva was walking towards the Orange Julius stand. What gave the Glee kids pause was the woman standing next to her.

Mercedes snarled, "Son of a bitch!"

Tina shared a stunned look with the rest of the kids and tentatively spoke, "Isn't that…"

Artie nodded, "Shelby Corcoran, director of Vocal Adrenaline."

Santana snapped, "I knew it! I knew Jesse leaving was too clean, she didn't freak, she didn't cry, because they didn't break up!"

Quinn held up her hands as the group watched murderously as Rachel was handed an Orange Julius by the rival glee director, "We don't know…"

Finn looked uncharacteristically furious, "The hell we don't! She's betraying us!"

Santana's eyes took on a hard glint, "We'll see about that…" She bent her head forward and the rest of New Directions leaned in to listen. Quinn spared Rachel one last glance and had to admit it looked bad. The Vocal Adrenaline coach had her arm around Rachel now and was laughing at something the smaller girl had said. With a sigh Quinn leaned forward to listen as Santana outlined her plan for the wayward diva.

* * *

Rachel sighed and looked longingly at the sheet music in her locker before grabbing her math book. A second later she thanked her guardian angel that her hands had been out of the way as her locker door was slammed shut in the suddenly silent hallway. She spun, expecting to face David Karnovsky or one of his Neanderthals but gasped at what she faced instead. The members of the Glee Club stood there, slushies in hand, with scowls in place. She tried to back up from their obvious hostility but her back was already pressed hard against the lockers.

"What…"

Santana stepped forward and snarled, "Shut up Man Hands!"

Rachel flinched and she saw that Quinn flinched with her and for a moment she thought perhaps there was some hope but it was quickly dashed when Finn's hand tightened on the slushie in he held.

"We know your secret!" Finn pushed forward and loomed over her while the rest of the Glee club watched as Rachel's face drained of all color and she brought a hand up to her chest.

She looked horrified as she asked, "How did you…?"

"We saw you at the mall!" Mercedes' voice was harsh.

Rachel however looked confused for a moment and then her face cleared and she shook her head, "No guys, it isn't what you think…"

Mercedes cut her off, "Really! Then why'd you quit?"

Rachel opened her mouth and then paused; her eyes welled as she spoke is a small voice "It isn't what you think…"

"Here's what I think Stubbles…" Santana took Finn's place in front of Rachel and hissed, "I think you're going to be at Glee rehearsal this afternoon or we're going to make the rest of your life here at McKinley an ever living hell!"

Rachel looked terrified but still managed to set her jaw and draw herself up to her full, though short, height, "I can't." A second later she gasped as a slushie hit her square in the face. Slowly she turned to stare at Finn who now held his empty cup, and for a moment she took comfort in the fact that he looked as stunned as she felt but then his face hardened.

"Soak her…" He stepped out the way and a hail of flavored ice drenched her. Rachel stood stunned and freezing, staring at the glee club in shock. The bell rang and they dispersed leaving her alone save for Quinn. At any other moment in her life Rachel might have taken comfort in the fact that the cup in Quinn's hand was still full but at this moment she wanted nothing more than to fold into herself.

Rachel turned to flee but was stopped, "Rachel!" She turned to see Quinn stooping to pick something up.

The ex-cheerio held out a beeper and Rachel shot forward to snatch it up. It began beeping as she grabbed hold of it. Quinn watched Rachel's face take on a look of agony as she read the display on the beeper. She turned and slowly made her way down the hall towards the girls' bathroom. Quietly, Quinn followed.

* * *

It went on for another two weeks, Rachel Berry was treated to a slushie shower by Glee every day, and perhaps it wouldn't have been so bad if the first attack hadn't triggered an all out free for all from the rest of the school. Mr. Schue discovered what was happening after the first week but he justified not stopping it by assuring himself it was for the good of the team, though he wanted to vomit when Sue Sylvester looked him up and down and declared that perhaps he wasn't a giant pansy after all. Two weeks of all out mental and slushie torture was what it took for Rachel Berry to break.

Glee rehearsal was nearing the end when she walked in. She wore sweats now, rather than her nice clothing, because sweats were easier to clean and if she looked thin and pale the group ignored it.

Mr. Schuster cleared his throat and smiled triumphantly, "Rachel has something to say."

The group got quiet and focused on her like hawks. Rachel's head was down and her shoulders were slumped. She was quiet for what seemed like an eternity before she looked up. Her face was wet with tears, but she looked angry. It was a disconcerting, to see such a pained look on her face.

"I will be on the bus for Regionals, I will perform the agreed upon set list…"

Mr. Schuster stepped forward to place a hand on her shoulder only to have her turn her agonized stare his way, "Rachel…" He trailed off.

She continued, her voice little more than a whisper "I will come to rehearsal the day before Regionals to make sure the choreography has not changed significantly," She looked down for a moment and then glanced up, and the group all felt a sliver of remorse at the obvious pain in her eyes. She turned and made her way to the door. She paused and spoke with more venom than any of them had ever heard, "Make no mistake, I will never forgive any of you for this… torture. I swear, on my voice that my decision to quit glee had nothing to do with Vocal Adrenaline." She made to open the door only to freeze as one of the kids let out a snort of derision. Her shoulders slumped and in a voice nearly unrecognizable with fury and loathing and sadness she spat, "I have never hated anyone the way I hate all of you." She flung the door open and fled the choir room.

* * *

The attacks were scaled down but they did not stop completely. Rather, they now served as a warning to Rachel. She did get on the bus and when it came time for New Directions to perform Rachel Berry sang better than she had ever sung before and grudgingly everyone was forced to admit that they would not have placed first without her. In the high of victory the group seemed willing to let bygones be bygones and had looked to Rachel when Mr. Schue announced he was treating them to pizza in Cleveland. It was clear a moment later that Rachel had no intention of going with them as she turned on her heel to head back to their rooms.

Kurt called out after her, "Come on Rachel! We won!"

She ignored him as she slowly made her way down the hall.

* * *

They had stayed for the better part of four hours at the pizza place and now the group was making their way towards the elevators of their hotel. The group piled into the elevator and pressed the button to their floor. The doors were nearly closed when a hand shot out and the doors slid open again. The group stared at the woman standing there. She looked tired but when she looked up she smiled.

"Will…" She smiled at the kids.

Mr. Schuster did not smile back, "Shelby…"

Her smile faded, "Is there… is there room for one more?"

Mercedes huffed, "Hell to the nah, lady! Not after what you tried to do!" Mercedes' fellow gleeks nodded.

Shelby's eyes narrowed and she snapped, "After what I almost did? What did I almost do?" She looked to Mr. Schuster.

He glared, "Like you don't know? I guess we were enough competition that you had to try and poach our star!"

Shelby shook her head in confusion, "Poach? What poaching?"

Kurt spat, "Rachel!" He smirked, "What did you do, promise her a spot on Vocal Adrenaline next year if she didn't perform?"

"Sorry to break it to you lady, but she performed." Santana looked inordinately pleased with herself.

Shelby looked at Will, "Rachel performed?"

Mr. Schuster nodded smugly. His smugness was short lived.

Shelby didn't look angry as she breathed out, "Rachel Berry?" She suddenly looked terrified. Mr. Schuster nodded. A second later she demanded, "What room is she in?"

"Why, so you can yell at her…" Mercedes was cut off as Shelby took a threatening step forward.

"What. Room. Is. She. In?" Shelby's voice was low and dangerous with an undercurrent of panic.

It was Quinn who answered something in her recognizing something in Shelby Corcoran in that moment, "617."

Shelby turned and sprinted from the elevator and as the doors closed the McKinley Glee club watched as she tore through the stairwell door.

The elevator ride was loud as the group argued and tossed theories out. The doors opened and they stepped into the hall. A second later the door to the stairwell banged open and Shelby flew past them at breakneck speed.

She started yelling, "St. James!" A door down the hall opened and some of the kids from Vocal Adrenaline spilled out, including Jesse St. James.

Their laughter stopped and Jesse spoke, "Miss C?"

She flew past him, dead set on the girls' room for New Directions, "Call 911!" She ordered.

Jesse started to follow and fumbled for his phone, "What room?"

She screamed behind her, "617!"

Jesse nodded and followed.

The gleeks looked at one another and then sped down the hall after Shelby. She skidded to a halt outside the door and pounded on it.

"Rachel! Come on Rachel! Open the door!" She pressed her ear to the door and then turned on the glee club. "Someone give me a key!"

Tina had hers out first and nearly lost a finger as Shelby snatched it and swiped the card in the key reader. It took her two tries but the light finally turned green. She swung the door open and nearly fell into the room.

"Rachel!" Shelby shot into the room and a second later the McKinley glee club followed. They exchanged looks as Shelby ploughed further in the room but froze when she let out a yell, "Rachel!" The group surged forward and just past the second bed they saw what had so greatly alarmed Shelby. Rachel Berry lay prone on the floor, pale as a sheet, with a blue tint to her lips.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: A lot of medical stuff in this is liable to be crap. Some of the stats come from my brain for dramatic purposes. So… a medical grain of salt would be greatly appreciated.

A.N2: Holy Crap on a cracker guys! The response to this story is insane and I revel in it. I am so happy about the reviews I offer up this chapter like a week before I intended to post. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and read.

A.N3: I am not above shameless self promotion so please feel free to read my other Glee story, La Verdad which is… wait for it… Pezberry of all things, eventually that is. It too was updated today. You guys are all seriously awesome.

Chapter Two

* * *

The room was silent for one brief moment and then chaos erupted.

"Rachel!" Quinn and Finn shot forward at the same time, with Puck trying to push his way between them.

Kurt's voice was sharper than ever, "What's wrong with her?"

Mr. Schue tried to push Shelby out of the way, "Rach…" Only to be pushed hard in return.

The director of Vocal Adrenaline drew in a breath, "Shut up all of you!" She fell to her knees and placed her hand on Rachel's cheek, "Rachel honey? Rachel! Wake up!" Her eyes started to well as she leaned forward and placed her head to the diva's eerily still chest. "No no no no! Rachel!"

Jesse had finally convinced his fingers to work as the phone finally dial out for 911.

He placed it on speaker and earpiece crackled, "911. What is your emergency?"

Shelby called out frantically, "We need an ambulance at the Marriott Residence Inn, on Telshore, room 617!"

The 911 operator responded, "It's on its way m'am, less than five minutes, we have one just around the corner. Can you tell me what's happening?"

Shelby's voice cracked, "She isn't breathing!"

The operator's tone was no nonsense, "Does she have a pulse m'am?"

Shelby fumbled for Rachel's wrist and searched frantically, "Barely…"

"Does anyone there know CPR?" The speaker popped.

Shelby looked helpless when the most unlikely of people stepped forward, "I do." Kurt was on his knees a second later, for once unconcerned with the wrinkles in his pants. "What do I do?" Kurt's hands hovered over Rachel's chest.

The voice ordered, "You'll need to be her air honey. Breathing and chest compressions in sets of 2 and 30 respectively."

Kurt had already set about positioning Rachel correctly for what he needed to do. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Rachel's without a moment's hesitation.

The operator began asking questions over the sound of Kurt's CPR, "Can you see what might have caused this, did she overdose?"

Shelby shook her head, "No no, she's been si…"

She was cut off as a voice ordered, "Everyone make a hole!" The room began to clear as people scrambled out of the paramedics' way. A second later the paramedics were on floor on either side of Rachel.

The younger of the two was yanking something out his bag, "We need to bag her." A second later a breathing apparatus had been settled over Rachel's nose and mouth. "Does anyone know what is wrong with her?" The other paramedic was connecting leads to Rachel's chest after summarily cutting open her shirt.

Shelby was shaking as she replied, "She has cardiomyopathy…"

The paramedic nodded, "We need to take her to St. Vincent's then. Up." They rolled Rachel on to a board and strapped her in. The two men stood and lifted her. They had her out the door and on their gurney in less than thirty seconds. One of the paramedics pumped the bag and guided the gurney while the other one continued with the chest compressions that Kurt had started. Shelby, Mr. Schue and all of their students followed after the paramedics. The elevator was already open and waiting. The paramedics gave the group an apologetic look when it became apparent that only they and the gurney would fit. The doors closed and a moment later Shelby was flying towards the stairs with everyone else hot on her heels. Mike, Matt, and Jesse of all people grabbed a hold of Artie's wheelchair and carted him down the stairs. It would later be acknowledged that it was a miracle that no one had broken their neck.

The group poured out of the stairwell and realized that in their haste they had actually beaten the elevator. The doors gave off a soft ping and slid open, revealing the paramedics and the gurney bearing a still unconscious Rachel. The paramedics hustled out of the elevator and made their way through the lobby to the waiting ambulance. In less than a dozen heartbeats Rachel was loaded and one of the men was turning to the group.

"Who's riding along?" He seemed focused on Mr. Schue and Shelby, as they were the two adults.

Mr. Schue stepped forward, "Well I'm her teacher so…"

He was shoved aside by Shelby, "I'm her mother."

The paramedic nodded, "We have a winner, in." Shelby scrambled in and the doors were shut and the ambulance peeled out.

The group stood stunned for a moment before Puck snapped, "What the hell are we waiting for, let's go!" He turned and barreled towards the van the group had driven down. Puck's impatience shook them from their shock. A few minutes later they had piled in and a frantic Puck was hauling down the road, with Quinn shouting directions from the backseat as she peered at the GPS on her phone.

* * *

The McKinley Glee club barreled into the E.R. of St. Vincent's and cornered a nurse and tried shouting over each other to get information. The nurse looked terrified as she back away from the group, Puck especially was threatening as he swore to start busting heads if he someone didn't tell him what was wrong with 'Berry'.

"Guys!" Mr. Shouted of his students and they quieted, not looking sheepish in the slightest, but rather annoyed to have been interrupted in their quest. He glared and point at the door where Shelby Corcoran had just entered. The Vocal Adrenaline coach was sheet white as she approached.

"What's…"

"How is…"

"Is…"

"Where is…"

"Can we…" The kids started speaking at the same time and then stopped to cast irritated looks at each other.

Shelby addressed them, "They took her strait to the O.R."

Quinn breathed out, "Oh my god."

"I need to call her dads." Shelby turned and pulled out her cell phone.

Mr. Schue grabbed a hold of Shelby's arm, "What's wrong with her?"

Shelby glared pointedly at his hand and he reluctantly released her. She hurried away from the group and pressed her phone to her ear after dialing.

Mr. Schue scowled after her and then stomped towards the admissions window and demanded, "What is the status on Rachel Berry?"

The woman looked up at him and drawled, "What is your relationship to the patient?"

He snapped, "I'm her teacher."

The nurse let out a tiny sigh and typed something into the computer, "It says her that her mother accompanied her to the hospital, as you are not her parent or guardian I am afraid I cannot release any information to you at this time." She closed the window in his face.

Will turned and let out an exasperated breath. His gaze sought out Shelby. She was seated in a corner by herself. He made to approach her but was stopped dead when she gazed up at him. Her gaze was poisonous and Mr. Schue finally saw the resemblance between Shelby and Rachel, they looked eerily similar when their eyes were wet with tears. He sighed and turned to his students.

They were all in varying stages of agitation. Puck paced like a giant mohawked jungle cat. Finn was seated but his leg was bouncing like a jackhammer. Santana was whispering in Brittany's ear, while the sweet blonde shed silent tears. Kurt and Mercedes were doing their best to appear unaffected but every so often they would cast worried glances at the doors that led to the O.R.s. Artie was rolling his chair back and forth, a wheeled version of Puck's pacing while Tina alternated between staring at him and the rest of the group. And Quinn was slightly separate from the group, her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

Mr. Schue cleared his throat and they all looked at him expectantly, "They won't tell me anything so we'll probably have to wait until she is out of surgery and her dads get here."

Mercedes asked tentatively, "How long do you figure she'll be in surgery?"

Mr. Schue shook his head, "I don't know guys. I think our best bet would be to go back to the hotel and come back fresh in the morning." The group exchanged uncomfortable glances and then started to rise.

As they started to trek out Puck, who seemed the most unwilling turned, "Quinn?"

Quinn's head snapped up, "What?"

Gently Puck asked, "Are you coming Baby Mama?"

Quinn shook her head, "You guys can go but I'm staying here."

"Quinn…" Mr. Schue started.

Quinn glared, "I'm staying."

Finn spoke quietly, "We all feel guilty Quinn," The group exchanged a loaded look as he continued, "But just because you feel…"

Quinn was out of her chair in a flash, snarling "You all should feel guilty! I feel guilty because I should have put a stop to what you guys were doing!" She rounded on Mr. Schue, "You should have put a stop to it! So yes I feel guilty but that isn't why I'm staying." She sat back down and waved a hand, "Go! Get a good night's rest while Rachel fights for her life, how is that any different from how it always is?" She turned away from them. The group looked helplessly at each other, not sure what to do. If they stayed it would be interpreted as guilt and the most honest of them knew that in part it would be guilt that made them stay. Slowly they trickled out, quiet and subdued. Quinn shook her head and watched them go, disdain lighting her fair features. She turned her attention to Vocal Adrenaline's coach and felt her heart go out to the woman. She turned to look at the O.R. doors and briefly sent a prayer out.

* * *

"Quinn…" Someone shook at her shoulder and Quinn started awake.

"Wha?" She looked blurrily at the man shaking her. Quinn recognized him, one of Rachel's fathers.

"Quinn?" He drew his hand away and rolled back on his heels. As her vision cleared she took in his red rimmed eyes and felt her stomach clench.

She sat up and asked, "Rachel?"

He looked devastated but his words didn't match his face, "She's awake, and she… she wants to talk to you." Quinn was up in less than a second. Rachel was awake, she was ok.

She smiled and looked around the waiting room. The club was back as well as Jesse St. James, who sat with his hand clamped firmly in Shelby's.

Hesitantly she asked, "What about the rest of the club?"

Rachel's dad, his name was George if she remembered correctly, suddenly looked scary, "None of those savages are going near my little girl!" He shook his head, "Rachel thinks you deserve to know and I'll respect that, and hopefully you can tell them." He gestured angrily at the club. Quinn felt an enormous amount of satisfaction at the knowledge that Rachel had not protected the glee kids or Mr. Schue.

Quietly Quinn asked, "Where is she?"

George Berry turned and replied, "Come with me."

dslakfsjdaf;lkajsdf;lakdsjfa;lkdjfa;ldkfjas;dlkfjasd;lfkdsajf;dslkfjds;flksdajfsda;lkfj

He led her through a maze of hallways and into a wing that had a placard declaring it the **CICU**, which Quinn would later learn stood for the Cardiac intensive care unit. They stopped just outside a room and Quinn pulled on a pair of latex gloves and entered behind Rachel's dad. Her other father was already in the room, seated next to the hospital bed, clutching at his daughter's hand.

"Rachel, please honey… there is still…" He looked desperate as he spoke to his child.

Rachel noticed Quinn before her daddy did, "Quinn…"

"Hey Rachel." Quinn tentatively approached the bed, and tried to stamp down her reaction to Rachel's appearance. The girl whose smile had always lit up the room was weak and tired. Her eyes were at least a little sunken and her face was a ghostly white. Then there were the machines. It appeared to Quinn that Rachel was hooked up to every machine known to man, and a few that weren't.

Quietly Rachel spoke to her fathers, "Can I talk to Quinn alone?"

George Berry made to leave but was met by a stubborn snort from Rachel's other dad.

The African American man at Rachel's bedside almost snarled, "I'm not leaving you alone with one of those little barbarians from that club!"

His husband rebuked him, "Mark!"

Rachel sighed, "Quinn wasn't a part of the hazing Daddy. She even helped me get cleaned up a couple of times."

Resentfully the man, Mark demanded, "Did she try to stop it?"

Rachel looked down, "No sir."

Quinn looked down ashamed, "I should have tried, it's just…" She wrapped her arms around her stomach and trailed off, there wasn't an excuse she could offer for not trying to stop the hell that had been visited on Rachel's head.

Rachel's Daddy took in Quinn's condition and softened a little. He stood and pressed a kiss to Rachel's forehead and then exited the room.

Rachel gestured to the chair he had vacated and Quinn sat.

The room was silent for a few moments before Quinn finally spoke, "So are you alright?"

Rachel answered bluntly a second later, "No."

Quinn looked taken aback, "I mean I know you're not ok, but I mean… you're talking and awake and stuff."

Rachel was quiet for a little while before asking in a small voice, "Did my dads or Shelby mention what is wrong with me?"

Quinn shook her head, "No."

Rachel closed her eyes and then flatly recited, "I have acute cardiomyopathy complicated by an advanced case of congestive heart failure. It is why I had to quit Glee." Quinn blinked, the only words she had really understood were heart and failure.

She demanded, "Your heart is messed up?"

Rachel shrugged feebly, "In lay mans terms, yes."

Quinn shot from her chair, "Why didn't you tell us! The club I mean. Do you really think that they would have slushied the crap out of you if they had known!"

Rachel snarled, "I tried!"

Quinn snapped back "The hell you did! I would remember you telling us "Oh by the way guys, my heart isn't working right anymore!" which you didn't!" Rachel's chest was rapidly expanding and contracting, reminding Quinn that the tiny Diva was sick. Quickly she sat and rushed to apologize, "Rachel I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset…"

Rachel cut her off, "I did try to tell you. Remember when I invited all of you to my house about a week before I quit?"

Quinn nodded, "Sure, I had a doctor's appointment."

Rachel closed her eyes and continued, "Guess how many of the others showed?"Quinn shrugged and Rachel spat, "None! Not even Mr. Schue. So excuse me if I didn't want to walk into Glee and announce that I was sick." She scowled, "I don't need pity." Quinn sighed and not for the first time wished that the Glee club would grow a collective brain.

Finally after a long stretch of uncomfortable silence Quinn asked, "But you'll be ok right?"

Rachel shook her head and pointed at one of the machines she was attached to, "See that thing?" Quinn nodded and Rachel explained, "That is a bypass machine. It is pumping my blood."

Quinn gave the machine a double take and then asked a stupid question, "Why."

Rachel huffed tiredly, "Because Quinn, my heart isn't pumping enough anymore."

"What?" Quinn exclaimed, incredulous. Rachel took Quinn's hand, which had been resting on the bed and placed it on her chest. Quinn gaped at what she felt, which is to say, not much at all. Her hand rested on Rachel chest for nearly five minutes and in time with the beeping that Quinn has just noticed, the Diva's heart beat, once maybe twice every minute. Terrified of the answer Quinn asked, "How long can you be on that machine before…?"

Rachel smiled sadly, "Before I die?"

"Yeah." Quinn held her breath.

Rachel's answer was devastating, "Two weeks."

* * *

A.N5: So on a separate note, where would one go to find a beta for a Glee AU? Or just a beta really.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
